


Strange

by flashlegends (orphan_account)



Category: Glee
Genre: Established Relationship, Jealous Blaine, Jealousy, M/M, sebastian is whipped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 18:04:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4634991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/flashlegends
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian Smythe is a lot of things. He’s been called a lot of things. Things that No one shouldn’t repeat. Things that would make a person blush furiously and feel dirty afterward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strange

**Author's Note:**

  * For [define_serenity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/define_serenity/gifts).



Sebastian Smythe is a lot of things. He’s been called a lot of things. Things that No one shouldn’t repeat. Things that would make a person blush furiously and feel dirty afterward.

 But once he got with the little singer known as Blaine Anderson, all which changed. Sebastian Smythe wasn’t the same guy that you would see at Scandal’s on a Friday night picking up random guys. No, this Sebastian Smythe was new and improved. He still went to Scandal’s but Blaine was always with him. The guys still threw themselves at him but now he would kindly reject them and let them know he was taken. It was a miracle and not many of the men at Scandals enjoyed the fact that their favorite person was so---Tamed.

“I’m so proud of you.” Blaine whispered into his ear one Friday night. They were at Scandal’s. And yet another guy sauntered over to Sebastian. There was a rumor going around Scandal’s that Blaine was the reason that Sebastian didn’t take guys into the bathroom for a little fun. So they began to approach him while Blaine was away. The moment that Blaine left for the bathroom or went to get drink, they would walk over.

“Come on Bass.” The overly sexual brunette slurred. 

Blaine gritted his teeth. Blaine felt a sense of possessiveness over the name that he used and anyone that called Sebastian Bass, as though he owned the name and anyone saying it would have to pay a penalty.

The kid now had his arm draped over Sebastian’s shoulder and his crotch was firmly placed against his hip.

Sebastian was trying his hardest not to take the guy in the back and fuck him until both of them couldn’t form complete sentences. He kept his reserve. Bass simply unwrapped the guy’s hand from him and pushed him away. The guy left dejected and Blaine smirked to himself.

He was completely whipped.

Later that night Blaine treated Bass to a special treat.

He deserved it after all.

0---0

“I was thinking that maybe we could go away this weekend. Just the two of us.” Blaine suggested to Sebastian a week later at the Lima Bean. He didn’t answer Blaine, Instead his attention was drawn to the crowd of people that had gathered to the table in the back of the café.

Usually that would have been him. The center of attention, everyone wanting him. Blaine knew he missed it. And he wanted to give him that back but not at the expense of their relationship.

“You alright Bass?” Blaine placed his hand over his.

He seemed to relax. A little bit anyway. He was still a bit tense.

“Yeah. I’m fine.”  His voice was low. It was strange. At least to Blaine.

His eyes were still on the crowd of people which was now dispersing. They finally got a good look at what everyone was standing around. Sitting in one of the chairs was none other than Hunter Clarington, The world’s youngest billionaire. He made his first fortune at the age of twelve by creating and perfecting the world’s first automated home. But what was he doing in Lima.

It was on Blaine's mind.

Once the crowd was completely gone Hunter looked across the room and right at Sebastian, a smile graced his lips. He got up from his chair. Blaine didn’t take his eyes off of him and he didn’t take his eyes off Sebastian.

Hunter walked casually over to them. A smile never disappearing from his face. He stopped in front of Sebastian, who by now had completely sat up. He was attentive to Hunter.

“Hi. I’m Hunter Clarington.” He said. He held out his hand for Sebastian to shake.

“I’m…”

Hunter cut him off before he could finish. Smug look on his face. Blaine rolled his eyes at him.

“I know who you are Sebastian Smythe.”

Bass looked over at me. He gave me a ‘how does he know that’ look and I shrugged my shoulders. This was odd.

“How do you know me?” Sebastian asked.

“My father and your father are old associates. Your father speaks highly of you.”

Hunter had taken a seat now, his chair faced Sebastian. Completely ignoring the warbler. They engaged in conversation and for five minutes ignored Blaine.

 He cleared his throat. Bass got the message.

“Oh, Hunter this is my boyfriend Blaine Anderson.”

Blaine nodded to him. Hunter smirked, His eyes raking over Blaine once before turning back to Sebastian.

“Oh. How cute.” Hunter responded.

Blaine had been called cute before, but not with the tone that Hunter used.

“So Sebastian Smythe. Are you busy tonight? I would love to see what it is that has your father gushing every time he talks about you.”

“Uh, Actually… I have plans tonight.”

Sebastian blushed. Hell must have frozen over. Sebastian Smythe blushed.

“Cancel them. I have so much to ask you.”

Hunter placed a hand on Sebastian’s thigh, massaging it as he continued to look at Sebastian with lust in his eyes.

 That did it. Blaine got up hastily and pulled Sebastian up.

“It was very nice meeting you Hunter. But we have to be going.’’ Blaine smiled. Noticing the look of annoyance on Hunter's face.

Sebastian waved good bye and they headed out of the coffee shop. Blaine dragged him down the streets of Lima, his hand was wrapped possessively around his waist. He didn’t care if the people on the streets stared and whispered things about them. Mostly about Sebastian. The ones that knew him knew that he had gone soft to let Blaine Anderson be the dominate one in the relationship.

“What was that for?” Sebastian smirked. He knew. He just wanted Blaine to say it.

And Blaine fell right into it.

“HE touched you Bass. Right in front of me. No one touches you but me.”

“Aww. Is Killer jealous?” Sebastian mocked. Blaine rolled my eyes.

“Yes I’m jealous. Hunter is your type. I wouldn’t be surprised if you left me for him.” Blaine's voice turned low as he stopped us in front of Sebastian’s place.

“Come on Blaine. Ever since we got together I haven’t so much as looked at another guy. Yes, Hunter Clarington is my type. Rich. Arrogant. Sex on a stick.’’ Blaine objected at that last comment. That’s what he told him the first time that they met.  “But that was the old me. The new me prefers sweet and innocent.”

He kissed Blaine's cheek.

''I'm yours. No one else’s."

 

 


End file.
